In custody
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto se me ocurrió luego de ver el sneak peek del próximo episodio... si no lo vieron o prefieren continuar sin saber, no lean... ojalá algo de esto suceda! Disfruten! Último Capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Quizás es muy apresurado de mi parte, pero desde hace un par de horas, esta idea está rondando mi cabeza, culpen a los encargados de lanzar esos increíbles sneak peeks... yo solo soy una humilde fan obsesionada!  
><strong>

**In custody…**

Kate sonrió mientras escuchaba a Castle hablar de las costumbres del nuevo integrante de su "familia" laboral… y honestamente, salvo algunos detalles, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que él decía, solo disfrutaba de tenerlo en su casa, aunque ambos sabían que lo del perro, era una excusa.

Desde hacía un tiempo que se las ingeniaban para pasar ratos juntos fuera del trabajo, y ninguno de los dos lo había planteado abiertamente… pero esos días, habían aumentado los pedidos de comida para dos en casa de ella, las cenas afuera, los desayunos antes del trabajo, y por supuesto, las visitas en cualquier momento del día, aludiendo a algo relativo al trabajo, que luego se transformaba en alguna película con café y tortas de por medio…

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar compartiendo más tiempo juntos, la confianza física no había prosperado demasiado… y por eso, Kate sintió incomodidad en cuanto él, con toda naturalidad, levantó su mano para imitar el gesto que ella debería aprender para practicar con su nuevo "compañero".

Castle seguía hablando, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer y en el momento en que su dedo pulgar hizo contacto con su piel, Kate trató de no pensar, trató de no dejarse llevar, y los primeros segundos lo logró, pero luego, como él no se detuvo, Kate no pudo evitarlo y sintió que una oleada intensa de calor recorría su espalda.

Alzó la vista lentamente, temiendo encontrar en sus ojos lo que finalmente encontró. Él, silenciosamente le estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante, pero no para acariciarla, eso ya lo estaba haciendo, él estaba dejando en claro cuales eran sus intenciones…

Él continuó con la caricia, pero suavizó la presión de su dedo. Kate sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Entreabrió sus labios, tratando de decir algo… pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía decir ni mucho menos pensar nada…

Él mantuvo su mirada, retándola a que le impidiera seguir y ella no pudo hacerlo. Deseó hacerlo, para librarse del problema de tener que tomar una decisión, pero no pudo… simplemente trató de encontrar su voz, sabía que tenía que decir algo…

-Castle…- jadeó luego de interminables segundos en los que él no abandonó su tarea, ni de tocarla, ni de mirarla…

Él no dijo nada, continuó mirándola como si sus ojos le estuvieran hablando y levantó su mano y la acercó a sus labios, besando delicadamente el dorso y luego la palma. Los ojos de Rick tenían un imán… simplemente, no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Y la sensación de calor en su espalda, se había movido a su abdomen… y se descendía hacia abajo peligrosamente…

Rick continuó con sus caricias y besó cada uno de sus dedos, sus ojos aún en los de ella, que lo miraba como si no pudiera moverse. Y era que en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Castle…- volvió a jadear ella, que tragó saliva antes de seguir- yo…

Y entonces él soltó una de sus manos y la apoyó sobre su mejilla, acariciando su piel suavemente…

Rick se dio cuenta de que ella quería decirle algo, pero nada de lo que dijera sería importante en ese momento…

El perro se movió un momento y Kate movió la cabeza hacia un costado y cuando volvió a mirarlo, él estaba más cerca. Miraba sus labios…

Kate quiso cerrar los ojos y entregarse… besarlo hasta que los labios le dolieran… pero no se animó, todo era tan lento entre ellos desde el comienzo que le parecía que si lo hacía, estaría saltando etapas…

Rick volvió a besar sus dedos y luego soltó su mano, aunque aún tenía la otra en su mejilla, y seguía acariciándola.

Kate dejó que sus ojos se focalizaran en sus labios, era tanto el deseo que tenía, que sentía que esos labios entreabiertos la invitaban…

Rick apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de Kate, apretándola un poco para darle ánimo, sabía que ella se sentía insegura.

Kate lo miró a los ojos un momento y luego los cerró, casi aceptando lo inevitable. No porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo…

La mano que Rick tenía sobre el hombro, se deslizó suavemente y la tomó por la nuca… Kate sintió que su corazón latía enloquecido en su pecho y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él…

Rick acercó un poco los labios a los de ella y sintió su respiración, cálida, entrecortada.

Kate entreabrió sus labios, sin atreverse a dar el primer paso…

Sin embargo fue ella quien apoyó su boca en la de él, delicadamente, conteniéndose de arrojarse en sus brazos y rogarle que no la soltara nunca más…

Rick entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a estimularla, Kate jadeó y entreabrió los suyos, permitiéndole el acceso.

El beso, que había iniciado siendo tan respetuoso, creció en intensidad rápidamente. Kate se aferró a la solapa de la chaqueta de Rick, que inmediatamente desplazó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Rick se dio el gusto de explorarla durante un buen rato, y ella no pareció sacrificarse al dejarlo hacer lo que quería…

Unos minutos después, Kate sintió las manos de Rick descendiendo y deslizándose por debajo de su remera larga. Y cuando sintió sus dedos rozando la piel de su abdomen, jadeó apreciativamente y le permitió a él profundizar el beso.

Cuando ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, Kate colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cara de él y separó solo su boca, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, sus ojos aún cerrados, su respiración agitada…

-Dime que no nos arrepentiremos de esto…- dijo en voz baja, casi para si misma.

-Yo no podría… y espero que tú tampoco…- dijo él aún acariciándola por debajo de su ropa y ella abrió los ojos.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la interrumpió.

-Quiero seguir besándote… Kate… sabía que sería increíble… pero nunca pensé que me haría sentir así…- dijo mirándola a los ojos, tan cerca que apenas podía enfocar la mirada.

-Y qué pasará después, Rick? Tendremos que tomar decisiones…- dijo con cansancio ella. Todavía no se habían movido de la posición en que estaban.

-Y cuál es el problema? Yo puedo seguir esperándote… toda la vida si es necesario… no tengamos una relación seria, si no quieres… pero yo se que tú querías besarme… esto no fue un impulso Kate… no me digas que necesitas más tiempo para reconocer que te pasan cosas conmigo…- dijo él y apartó un poco la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

-Yo ya se que me pasan cosas contigo… lo que no puedo asegurarte es que llegado el caso de tener que poner mi vida en riesgo por atrapar a los asesinos de mi madre, te elegiré a ti sobre eso… no quiero lastimarte, Rick…

-Pero no te das cuenta de que me lastimarás igual? Los sentimientos que yo tengo por ti no se modificarán si estamos juntos o si no estamos… el amor profundo que yo siento por ti no cambiará… Kate…

-El mío tampoco, Rick…- dijo ella llorando.

-Entonces qué estamos esperando? Yo no te pido que nos casemos, no porque no quiera, sino porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo… como sea… como tú elijas… pero por favor, danos esta oportunidad… -le rogó.

-Es que…

-Cómo tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi, para que te des cuenta de que voy a amarte hasta que me muera?

-Rick…

-El otro día en la boda, me dijiste que seguramente, la tercera sería la vencida, te acuerdas?- y siguió hablando cuando ella asintió- yo estoy seguro de que será así… porque no podría casarme con ninguna otra mujer que no fueras tú, Kate…

Kate aspiró hondo, el perro eligió ese momento para hacerse notar y se paró en dos patas, en medio de ambos.

Rick sonrió aunque por dentro quiso matarlo. Kate miró hacia abajo y trató de separarse de Rick, que no la soltó.

-Hey, amigo!- dijo Rick en tono dulce- mami y papi están teniendo una conversación importante…

El perro pareció entender y se movió un poco, recostándose al lado de ellos, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Kate sonrió y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Estoy cansada de pretender, Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró confundido.

-Qué?- preguntó.

-Pretender que no me pasa nada contigo, que no te amo tan profundamente que siento que no podría vivir sin ti…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces?

-Entonces… creo que podré arriesgarme a darnos una oportunidad… pero no nos apresuremos, Rick… y lo digo por los dos… hace un rato te hubiera rogado que me hicieras el amor sobre la mesa… pero necesito ir de a poco, asimilando esto, que nunca fue mi plan… aunque por supuesto, es mejor que lo que yo tenía pensado para mi vida… - le dijo y sonrió, casi sin fuerzas.

-Acepto… acepto lo que sea, amor… - le dijo feliz y ella sonrió.

-Por eso te amo tanto…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios- dime que quieres que hagamos…

-No lo se… he estado disfrutando mucho esto de encontrarnos fuera del trabajo… creo que un par de citas no estarían mal para empezar…

-Me estás diciendo que quieres una cita conmigo, detective Beckett?- dijo alzando la ceja, seductor.

-Si no pretendes llevarme a la cama luego, si… así es…

-Te aseguro que mis intenciones son puras…- dijo y ella revoleó los ojos y luego lanzó una carcajada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué opinan? Seguimos o nos quedamos con esto? Quiero saber!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Luego de ver el capítulo, me di cuenta de que la reacción de Kate a las caricias de Rick fue tal como yo la había escrito, y eso me dio que pensar... quizás no estamos tan lejos de que algo de lo que leemos o escribimos por aquí se haga realidad (en el show, por supuesto). No me hagan caso... disfruten de la primera cita!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago mientras terminaba de arreglarse para su primera cita con Rick.

Luego del intenso momento que habían vivido hacía dos días en su casa, se habían enfocado en resolver el caso. Realmente había sido triste no poder volver a ver a Royal, pero de alguna manera, Kate sabía que estaría bien cuidado.

Kate tomó sus llaves, su cartera y su abrigo y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, se encontró con Rick.

-Hey!- dijo entre sorprendida y alegre.

-Hey…- repitió él y la miró con intensidad, era increíble como él podía aguantarse de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas.

-Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el bowling…- dijo ella arrugando la nariz, mientras intentaba recordar lo que habían arreglado.

-Lo se… solo quise… estar un rato más contigo…- dijo sonriendo con timidez y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo su sensación.

-Son un par de cuadras…- insistió porque quería que él siguiera diciéndole que quería estar con ella.

-Quería tomar tu mano y caminar juntos…- dijo él y se inclinó levemente, rozando sus labios con la mejilla de ella

Kate deseó girar la cabeza y atrapar esos labios que la volvían loca entre los suyos, pero recordó que él se contenía porque ella se lo había pedido. "Solo un poco más" se repitió a si misma. Sabía que era más sano mentalmente para ella. Sabía que su cabeza estaba menos preparada que su corazón para recibir a Rick. Y lo que menos quería, era lastimarlo.

-Vamos?- dijo mirándolo de cerca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él luego de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Caminó con Rick bajo las estrellas, sus manos reunidas, sus brazos casi pegados sin necesidad… solo la de ellos.

Llegaron al bowling y pidieron una pizza y unas cervezas mientras jugaban.

Hacía siglos que Kate no jugaba al bowling, nunca había sido experta. Pero era un juego que le encantaba.

Rick, por su parte, había jugado un par de veces y no era fanático, pero el solo hecho de haber sido una idea de Kate, le servía para poner todo lo que estaba a su alcance solo para verla sonreír.

Jugaron durante casi dos horas, entre risas y miradas intensas. Como era de esperarse, Kate ganó el juego, no porque jugara mejor, sino porque él lo permitió. Y ella se dio cuenta, pero tampoco le importó, no porque quisiera ganar, sino porque sabía que él lo hacía porque quería verla sonreír.

Cuando el partido terminó, Rick se acercó para terminar su cerveza y encontró que su botella estaba vacía, entonces tomó la de Kate y le dio un trago.

-Hey!- protestó ella y él sonrió- esa era la mía…- dijo e intentó recuperarla.

-Es tu premio por ganar… debes compartir la cerveza…- dijo él.

-De qué hablas?- dijo ella, muy cerca de él que se había sentado en el sillón frente al sector que les había tocado para jugar- no veo donde está el premio si tengo que compartir algo que es mío…

-El premio, mi querida detective, es que compartes tu cerveza con un autor de best sellers… un hombre atractivo, educado, con buen gusto, millonario… y que casualmente- dijo marcando las palabras a ella que no se había movido de donde estaba y sonreía en anticipación- se muere por ti…

-O vamos, Castle…- dijo ella tratando de ocultar la sensación de deseo que la había asaltado al escucharlo decir eso- tienes algo mejor que eso…

-Esta bien…- dijo y alzó la ceja- solo tenía sed y como mi botella estaba vacía, pensé que la podrías compartir conmigo…- dijo y ella sonrió- qué tal eso?

-Mucho mejor…- dijo y tomó su botella, dándole un último trago, mientras él la miraba con ansiedad.

Cuando salieron del bowling, Rick intentó buscar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Había refrescado mucho y Kate se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-Me acompañarás a casa?- le preguntó.

-Si tú quieres…- dijo él.

-Hasta la puerta?- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Hasta donde tú quieras…- dijo y por un breve instante, posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Abrázame, Rick… tengo frío…- dijo para cambiar de tema. Honestamente se moría de deseos de invitarlo a pasar la noche con ella, pero otra vez, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado…

Rick la abrazó unos instantes y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando hondo para impregnarse de su aroma. Y luego, pasó una mano por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar.

El trayecto se les hizo corto, no hablaron mucho y Kate se permitió casi esconderse bajo el abrigo de él, mientras lo abrazaba con ambas manos.

Al llegar a su casa, Rick la acompañó hasta arriba.

-Gracias, Rick… realmente lo pasé muy bien… - dijo y sonrió ante la mueca de autosuficiencia de él.

-Lo se… y estoy feliz por eso…- dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

-Escucha…- dijo y tragó saliva, nerviosa…- yo te invitaría a pasar… pero…

-No tienes que explicarme nada… mi deseo era acompañarte… y quizás robarte un beso aquí, al despedirnos… solo eso… por ahora…

-Ah si?- Kate sonrió más distendida.

-Crees que será posible?

Kate no le contestó, solo deslizó sus brazos por los hombros de él hasta que sus manos llegaron a la nuca. Se inclinó suavemente sobre él y permitió que sus labios danzaran sobre los de él, tenuemente.

Rick sintió que su pulso de aceleraba, nunca con tan poco contacto, se había sentido tan estimulado. Kate sonrió y separó su boca de la de él y lo vio suspirar con frustración, ambos querían más, pero ella prefirió quedarse con las ganas, al menos ese día.

-Fue una increíble primera cita…- dijo él para romper el incómodo silencio que se instaló luego.

-Si… así es…- dijo ella y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana…- dijo él que tenía menos ganas de irse que nunca.

-Hasta mañana, Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con frustración.

Rick se dio media vuelta y ella se quedó observándolo. Se detuvo un segundo, dándole la espalda, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Y cuando se dio vuelta la vio sonreír, de alguna manera Kate sabía lo que vendría.

-Sabes… técnicamente…-dijo y ya estaba al lado de ella otra vez- cuando hablé de robarte un beso…- dijo y apoyó sus manos sobre la puerta, a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, que lo miró con la respiración entrecortada cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre sus labios- me refería a esto…- dijo y Kate sintió que se derretía cuando él entreabrió sus labios y la besó.

Las manos de ella lo atrajeron desde la solapa de su abrigo mientras él profundizaba el beso. Kate suspiró en su boca y Rick desplazó sus manos a la cintura de ella.

El beso comenzó siendo intenso, pero luego se transformó en algo puramente romántico. Lentamente, y muy a su pesar, Rick se separó de ella, que lo miró con tanto deseo que él creyó que no podría reprimirse.

Sin embargo, sonrió y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y, de espaldas a ella, le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Kate…- y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- contestó ella aún agitada y sonrió acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras lo miraba irse…

* * *

><p><strong>Primera cita... aprobada! Supongo que habrá algunas más! Qué les parece?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al otro día en el precinto, Kate apenas podía controlar sus emociones, la noche anterior, había reprimido la tentación de meterse bajo la ducha y recordarlo, como tantas veces, prefería que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, pero evidentemente los tiempos de su mente, no eran los mismos que los de su cuerpo…

Rick parecía distendido, feliz con el avance que estaba teniendo su relación con ella y al momento de depositar su café favorito frente a ella, pudo percibir su tensión.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la observaba de cerca, casi tratando de meterse en sus pensamientos.

-Bien… si…-dijo ella intentando no hacer foco en sus ojos celestes, temiendo perder la compostura.

-Estás segura?- insistió él, no contento con la actitud de ella.

-Castle!- dijo a la defensiva- estoy bien… solo… intento concentrarme…- agregó y trató de focalizar su mirada en unos papeles que tenía enfrente, sin saber siquiera sobre lo que estaba leyendo.

-Está bien… discúlpame…- dijo él un poco afectado por el comentario y se sentó a su lado, tratando de no mirarla para no incomodarla.

Kate sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando lo observó por encima del informe que seguía sin leer realmente. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada. Tomó su vaso de café y le dio un sorbo, cerrando los ojos un momento, tratando de saborear la bebida caliente y al abrirlos, vio que él la observaba.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo por fin y él soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo, estaba realmente preocupado.

Ella deseó decirle que si… que lo único que necesitaba era sentir su piel sobre la de ella, sus labios acariciándola… pero solo lo miró unos momentos, intensamente, antes de contestar.

-Solo me cuesta concentrarme… por primera vez en muchos años…- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa que él de inmediato imitó- mi vida personal es más importante que el trabajo…

-Kate…- dijo en voz baja, no pretendía que nadie lo escuchara, sobre todo estando en el trabajo de ambos- no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso…

-Que mi vida personal es más importante que mi trabajo?- repitió ella como si no comprendiera.

Rick alzó una ceja como si no necesitara responder a esa pregunta y ella sonrió.

-No te sientas halagado, Castle…- dijo ella tratando de disfrazar el tono tierno, aunque ambos sabían que lo que sentía era ternura.

-Acaso me dirás que no tengo nada que ver con eso?- dijo arrojándole una de sus miradas seductoras y ella tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Kate se inclinó suavemente sobre él, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, y esta vez fue su turno de sentirse incómodo.

-No podría…- le dijo y batió sus pestañas mientras lo observaba tragar con dificultad.

-Bien…- dijo él removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

Kate retomó su lugar en la silla y volvió al informe, con la esperanza de poder leerlo esta vez.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer esta noche…- le dijo su sonrisa encantadora otra vez presente en sus rasgos.

Otra vez, Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Si…- dijo tratando de no sonar desesperada.

-Bien… bien…- dijo pensativo- te pasaré a buscar a las ocho… pero quiero advertirte que necesitarás vestirte adecuadamente, te llevaré a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad…- dijo sonriente.

Kate se quedó sin palabras, cuando él mencionó la idea de ir a comer, ella se imaginó algo como lo que solían hacer… una cena distendida en Remy´s, pero ese no era el caso…

-No es de etiqueta estricta… con un vestido corto estarás bien…- dijo él y sonrió- aunque si no tienes que ponerte, te puedo acompañar a encontrar algo…

-No te preocupes… tengo todo lo necesario…- dijo ella y por primera vez, sonrió genuinamente.

* * *

><p>El día se pasó lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de lado la promesa de la cita que tenían pendiente para esa noche…<p>

Antes de despedirse en el precinto, Rick se acercó a ella y le habló al oído.

-Nos vemos esta noche...- le dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos y alzó la ceja.

-Nos vemos…- dijo y sonrió, dejándole en claro que se moría por besarlo.

Rick la observó irse. Sabía que tendría que controlar sus emociones pero se sentía tan cerca de Kate que casi no podía esperar a estar a solas con ella.

* * *

><p>Un par de minutos antes de las ocho, Rick se acomodó el cabello, nervioso antes de tocar el timbre en el loft de Kate. Cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era un poco temprano, se arrepintió, culpando a su ansiedad por verla.<p>

Cuando estaba ponderando la posibilidad de ir a dar una vuelta para pasar los minutos que quedaban, escuchó los tacos de ella que se acercaban a la puerta.

Rick se imaginaba que ella podía estar bien arreglada, tal como él se lo había pedido, pero de ninguna manera estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó la expresión de la cara de él.

Estaba enfundada en un vestido color negro, corto por encima de las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo y sostenido a los hombros por unas delgadas tiras que lograban acentuar un escote pronunciado. Unos zapatos negros altísimos terminaban el atuendo. El cabello estaba semirrecogido, y algunos bucles caían irreverentes sobre los hombros…

-Kate…- logró decir cuando pudo conectar su mente con su lengua.

-Llegas temprano…- le dijo ella divertida, aún disfrutando de su expresión.

-Lo siento… luego de tocar el timbre me di cuenta… si quieres puedes terminar con lo que sea que necesites terminar… aunque honestamente… no creo que necesites nada… estás increíble… - dijo y por segunda vez ese día, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que retenía…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió, sonrojándose considerablemente- solo un poco de perfume… es lo último que me falta…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones para irse, él la sostuvo del brazo.

Kate no pudo evitar suspirar cuando él se acercó, y hundió su nariz suavemente en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel, casi superado por la situación.

-Vámonos ya, Kate…- dijo sobre su piel y ella tuvo que esforzarse por no temblar.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al restaurant, él la condujo hacia la mesa que habían reservado para ellos colocando una mano en su espalda baja.<p>

Se sentaron, disfrutaron de la cena hablando de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, Rick la puso al tanto de los planes de Alexis de viajar y Kate se mantuvo sonriente casi todo el tiempo.

A lo último, cuando estaban disfrutando de un postre que compartieron, Rick no quiso reprimir el deseo de tomar su mano, y acariciarla con cariño, había deseado hacerlo desde el comienzo de la cita. Kate observó sus manos reunidas y sintió que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Estás bien?

-Feliz…- dijo ella y tragó saliva para intentar pasar el nudo en la garganta que la incomodaba- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así…- dijo y él sonrió complacido.

-Creo que esto ya te lo dije hoy… me hace muy feliz, a mi también, tener algo que ver con todo esto…- dijo y levantó sus manos, besando sus dedos con devoción.

-Rick…- dijo y cuando él levantó la vista, se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada- quieres que tomemos el café en mi casa?- le dijo y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando él volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento circular con su dedo pulgar sobre su mano.

-Creo que si…- dijo se quedó mirándola, como si midiera sus reacciones.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo mientras él seguía acariciándola y luego ella colocó su mano libre sobre la de él y lo detuvo, dándole a entender que era demasiado…

-Lo siento, Kate… no quería incomodarte… solo me dejé llevar…

-No es incomodidad… eso que haces… provoca sensaciones que prefiero mantener a raya… sobre todo ahora que estamos en un lugar rodeados de gente… - dijo con voz baja.

-Quieres irte de aquí?- le dijo él casi sin pensar.

-Por mi no hay problema…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

La salida del restaurant fue relativamente rápida, pero el viaje de vuelta se les hizo eterno a ambos. No porque estuvieran lejos, sino por la carga que significaba que ella lo hubiese invitado a tomar el café a su casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, él se mantuvo cerca mientras la observaba en silencio, preparando el café. Y una vez que ella depositó su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina, él la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo.<p>

Sus miradas se conectaron intensamente. Por más que ella hubiese querido moverse, no hubiera podido porque él la sostenía casi posesivamente.

Kate pensó que él la besaría, pero muy por el contrario, él solo deslizó sus labios besando uno de sus hombros con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarla. Pero cuando llegó a la curva del cuello, Rick separó la cabeza para mirarla otra vez a los ojos.

Y ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Los labios entreabiertos, como si el aire que inspiraba por la nariz no fuese suficiente…

Rick retomó su tarea besando su cuello insistentemente, como si buscara alguna reacción por su parte y sin darse cuenta, sus dedos también estaban acariciando su espalda, esforzándose por no aplicar demasiada presión, evidenciando su deseo…

Kate contuvo la respiración cuando él acarició con su lengua, la zona de su cuello en donde podía palparse su pulso acelerado…

-Bésame, Rick…- le dijo ella jadeando.

Rick no necesitó que ella se lo repitiera, necesitaba besarla tanto como ella lo necesitaba de él…

Intentó mantener la calma, no quería parecer desesperado y cuando apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, y la escuchó suspirar, se olvidó de todo.

Kate lo tomó de la nuca, explorándolo ella misma, casi sin inhibiciones. El se quedó quieto, sosteniéndola y extasiado en ese dominio que ella tenía sobre él en ese instante…

-Dios, Rick… quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche…- le dijo entre besos, un rato más tarde.

Rick se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió al observar la mirada oscura de deseo en ella. Era imposible sentir más cosas por ella de las que él sentía…

-Kate… te juro que me quedaría… pero no quiero que mañana pensemos que fue apresurado… yo se que hace años que damos vueltas… pero hace muy poco que decidimos darnos esta oportunidad de estar juntos… te juro que te comprendo y no pienses que no es frustrante decirte esto… pero eres demasiado importante para mi…

-Si..- dijo ella que aún no se recuperaba de la desilusión.

-Kate… por favor… no quiero que me malinterpretes…

-No lo hago…- dijo ella tensándose un poco y obligándolo de alguna manera a soltarla.

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Kate miró hacia el suelo, desconectando su vista de la de él, estaba a la defensiva. Vulnerable…

-Nos vemos mañana, Rick…- dijo ella y se quitó los zapatos de espaldas a él y luego se dirigió a su habitación, sin mirarlo, pero antes de desaparecer de su vista agregó- por favor traba la puerta antes de irte…

Rick sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pensó que hacía lo correcto, pero por lo visto, eso no era lo que ella esperaba…

Se puso de pie, miró hacia donde ella había estado hacía unos minutos y sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

Volver a empezar… pero esperaba que no fuera desde cero…

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien, juro que seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick cerró los ojos con cansancio al ver que la llamada de su celular se había desconectado. Era la décima vez que intentaba llamarla y que ella, sistemáticamente le cortaba… porque no era que no lo atendía… lo que hacía era cortarle la comunicación, para que no hubiese dudas de que no quería hablar con él…

Habían pasado dos días desde la cita y la "discusión" que habían mantenido y sacando los buenos días, o las frases netamente relacionadas con el caso en el que trabajaban, Kate no le había dirigido la palabra. Él no la veía enojada, solo había tomado distancia… y honestamente, no sabía que podía ser peor…

Pensó en intentarlo una vez más, ver si ella esta vez lo atendía… pero supo que la respuesta sería la misma… así que tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos más tarde, golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Kate, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente lo que le diría…<p>

Kate tardó en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo Rick tuvo un flashback… recordó aquella vez en que la había ido a ver sin avisar y lo había atendido sudorosa y agitada… pero esa vez, ella había sonreído, esta vez, no…

-Yoga?- dijo alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Algo así…- dijo ella con seriedad y cuando Rick miró por detrás de ella, observó la figura de un hombre en el living…

Rick no pudo evitar la curiosidad mezclada con rabia y entró a la casa sin pedir permiso… cuando llegó al living, se encontró con un hombre grande y musculoso, de ojos claros, muy joven, que le sonrió al ver su cara de desagrado…

-Roger… él es Richard Castle…- dijo Kate disfrutando un poco del momento de tensión.

-Castle…- dijo Roger y estiró la mano para saludarlo.

-Castle… él es Roger, mi fisioterapeuta…- dijo Kate mientras se saludaban.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy- dijo Roger desviando su atención a Kate- no creo que hagamos mal, solo quedaban diez minutos… por cierto… te noté tensionada hoy, Kate… debes relajarte más…enfocarte…- dijo y acarició suavemente sus brazos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Rick.

-Tienes razón, Roger… lo siento… y siento que hayamos interrumpido la sesión… te llamaré en la semana para arreglar otro día…

-Me parece bien…- dijo el joven sonriendo- si estoy muy complicado podrías pasar una noche por mi casa…

-No hay problema…- le dijo Kate y besó su mejilla antes de abrir la puerta para él, que le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Castle para despedirse.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta, sonrió de espaldas a Rick y luego compuso su cara, y giró, mirándolo seria.

-Siento haber interrumpido…- dijo él.

-Tarde… pero ya oíste… tampoco quedaba mucho- le dijo ella.

-Así que ese es Roger…- dijo como pensando en voz alta y Kate reprimió una sonrisa.

-Si…- dijo solamente.

-Tienes una buena relación con él…

-Debe ser así… después de todo le estoy confiando mi cuerpo…- dijo y él sintió una punzada de celos.

-Tu cuerpo…- repitió y suspiró con frustración.

-Qué quieres Castle? Estaba fantaseando con tomar un largo baño, y beber una copa de vino… descansar un poco… y obviamente, tú no estabas en mis planes…

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó un poco- no quiero que estemos mal…- agregó.

-No estamos mal… Rick… simplemente no estamos…- dijo ella seria, imperturbable.

-Se como te sientes… pero créeme… yo no quise…

-Rick… yo no estoy molesta porque no te hayas quedado…- le dijo y él iba interrumpirla, pero la dejó hablar- solo comprendí que aunque parecía que las cosas se estaban acomodando entre nosotros… otra vez falló el timing… y estoy cansada de eso…

-No Kate… escucha… no falló el timing… fui yo… porque creí que podríamos esperar un poco más para dar ese paso… y fui un tonto por no saber interpretar tus necesidades…- dijo y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-No importa…- dijo y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Si… importa…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, tratando de besarla.

-No…- dijo y se separó- lo siento… no estoy bien…

-Kate… qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Nada… ya te perdoné… pero esta situación me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás las cosas no son como parecen…

-Qué?

-El amor existe… de eso no hay duda… pero tú y yo somos demasiado distintos… esto no va a funcionar… no lo hará nunca…

-Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos, Kate… pero lamentablemente no puedo obligarte… eso no sirve de nada…

-A que te refieres con que estoy yendo lejos?- preguntó molesta.

-A que de repente te das cuenta de que esto no funcionará? Tú sientes que te rechacé la otra noche, Kate… y evidentemente no puedes con eso…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Es cierto… tú estás acostumbrada a levantar un dedo y que los hombres caigan a tus pies… pero no te das cuenta de que yo no te rechacé… tú eres demasiado importante y quería que fuera especial…

-Dices que levantando un dedo tengo a todos a mis pies?- dijo enojada- sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no tengo sexo?

-No lo se… desde la última sesión de fisioterapia?- dijo él también enojado.

-Crees que me estoy acostando con Roger?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Por qué no? Ustedes tienen bastante confianza… él viene a tu casa… tú vas a la suya…

-Conozco a la novia de Roger…

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Se llama Jack… viven juntos hace dos años…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de asombro de él.

-Kate…- dijo y suspiró antes de seguir hablando- escucha… lo siento… démonos una tregua…

-No lo se… - dijo dudando.

-Por qué no te das ese baño que quieres y luego nos tomamos una copa de vino juntos? Te esperaré aquí… te prometo portarme bien…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Rick la observó irse y sonrió, todo lo que necesitaba era que ella se calmara y luego hablaran tranquilos. Y si tenía suerte, quizás podría convencerla de que el amor que se tenían era lo más importante… más aún que las diferencias que pudiera haber entre ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas nunca son fáciles para Rick... espero que les haya gustado... si no sigo me matan no? Gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Kate volvió para encontrarse con Rick, vestida sencillamente y más calmada, lo vio sentado en el sofá, aún con el saco puesto y dormido.

Una sensación de ternura la invadió, a pesar de estar todavía molesta con él, sabía que todos sus sentimientos estaban contra ella ahora… Kate no podía estar enojada con Rick… a pesar de estar segura de que tenía razón…

Se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer… y luego optó por sentarse a su lado…

Lo miró dormir un momento y luego colocó una mano en su pecho, suavemente para no sobresaltarlo.

Rick apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y aún dormido le dijo:

-Te amo Kate…- y ella sintió que se le terminaba el aire, no era que no lo hubiese escuchado nunca, pero en esas circunstancias, estando un poco distanciados y él dormido, tenía un matiz especial, casi mágico.

Kate se acercó un poco más y acarició su cara, intentando que se despertara…

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla tan cerca, sus ojos verdosos empañados de algo que él podría describir como emoción…

-Lo siento… me quedé dormido…- le dijo él y ella borró su sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa…- dijo ella lo más impersonalmente que pudo.

-Kate… me prometiste que hablaríamos…

-Estás cansado, Rick… podemos hablar en otro momento… - le dijo ella casi sin mirarlo.

-No, Kate… necesito que hablemos ahora…

-Te escucho…- le dijo con fingido fastidio.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo … con toda mi alma…

-Lo se…- dijo ella todavía un poco seria.

-Y hace unos días atrás… estábamos allí parados… y me pediste tiempo… me dijiste que los sentimientos que yo tenía por ti eran recíprocos… pero que necesitabas aclarar tu cabeza…

-Si…- dijo ella y lo dejó continuar.

-Y más allá de los besos, las caricias y las salidas… para mi ese fue un paso muy importante en nuestra relación…

-Lo se…

-Es por eso que no quiero cometer errores, Kate… no quiero que el día de mañana, me digas, Rick… nos apresuramos… debimos haber esperado… y puedo entender que en el momento, habiéndonos dejado llevar por la pasión, te hayas sentido mal, quizás rechazada por mi… pero no quiero que dudes de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo… yo no tengo dudas de que cuando sea el momento indicado, y podamos compartirlo, será increíble…

-Rick…

-Yo te deseo… lo hago desde hace casi cuatro años y créeme, ha sido complicado poder manejarlo a veces…

-Espera… lo que a mi me sucedió fue que me sentí vulnerable… fue difícil expresarte que quería que te quedaras esa noche… sentí que estaba dando un paso importante en nuestra relación… y me sentí una tonta cuando te negaste…

-Pero te expliqué por qué…- insistió él- acaso piensas que no me muero por estar contigo? Por saber qué se siente ser parte de ti? Por mirarte a los ojos en ese exacto momento de éxtasis en donde serás solo mía? Cada célula de mi cuerpo quiere hacerte el amor, Kate… y cuando sea el momento, será algo maravilloso… cuando llegue el momento, ambos lo sabremos… ambos estaremos seguros…

-De verdad crees eso?- le dijo ella, escuchándolo atentamente.

-Estoy convencido…- dijo él con resolución y levantó su mano, acariciando su cara suavemente, tentativamente.

Ella se quedó observándolo en silencio y él supo que estaba asimilando todo lo dicho. Luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, suspirando, sin hablar.

-Kate…- dijo él muy bajo.

-Mmm?- contestó solo ella.

-En qué piensas?

-En que tienes razón… - dijo sin mirarlo, todavía con la mirada perdida en el techo- realmente me enojé, pensé que encima te estabas dando el lujo de rechazarme justo en el momento en que decidí entregarme a ti… pero eso no es así…

-Kate… necesito que nos demos esta oportunidad… pero sobre todo que confíes en mi… necesito que sepas que haré todo lo que sea necesario para preservarnos… que nada más será impulsivo… yo necesito cuidar esta relación porque tú… tú eres la mujer de mi vida, Kate… y no te voy a perder… no por una tontería…

Kate se inclinó sobre él y apoyó su cara en el hombro de Rick… en un gesto que él comprendió como de arrepentimiento. Y no necesitó decir nada más…

-Gracias…- dijo luego de un rato y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Por qué?- quiso saber él.

-Por darme una oportunidad nueva cada día… por enseñarme a quererte cada día un poco más…- le dijo y sonrió, mirándolo con cariño.

-Es un duro trabajo a veces…- le dijo y ambos sonrieron, en el fondo, Rick tenía razón- pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien…

-Por supuesto que saldrá bien…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Así que Roger…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Aha…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- es un desperdicio…

-Para mi significa menos competencia…- dijo son sinceridad.

-Acaso te pusiste celoso de Roger?- dijo ella confundida y halagada.

-Al principio si… sobre todo cuando dijiste que le entregabas tu cuerpo…

-Hablaba de Roger como profesional… además… a pesar de ser lindo… no tienes nada que envidarle..

-Ah no?- dijo Rick y alzó la ceja con interés.

-No… tú eres más maduro… simpático… elegante… hueles bien… eres inteligente, romántico… besas increíble y eres mi escritor favorito…- le dijo y él sonrió orgulloso.

-Sacando lo de maduro… que realmente me ofendió…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada- de verdad piensas eso de mi?

-Por supuesto… o acaso crees que eres el único que está enamorado aquí?

-Mmmmm…- dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- no sabes el efecto que eso causa en mi…

-No empecemos, Rick… - le advirtió ella cuando él deslizó sus manos y acarició su cintura sugestivamente.

-Lo siento… tienes razón… soy un hombre maduro… no un adolescente con su primera novia…

-Quieres que seamos novios?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No lo se… tú quieres?- le preguntó él.

-Quizás si… y sería ponerle un nombre a esto que tenemos…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Te dije que eres totalmente adorable cuando te sonrojas?

-Es algo que toda mi vida odié…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No deberías hacerlo… te queda absolutamente increíble… irresistible…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella sin estar demasiado segura- te quedarás un rato más?

-Solo si me prometes un café y unos cuantos besos… de esos que me gustan a mi…

-Y cuáles son los que te gustan?- preguntó ella alzando la ceja con interés.

-Estos…- dijo y atrapó sus labios con vehemencia, tomándose su tiempo para explorarla, enseñándole cual era el ritmo apropiado…

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando separaron sus bocas, se quedaron en silencio un momento, él abrazándola y ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su cercanía…

-Prometido…- le dijo y él la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió…

Rick volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo luego, y agradeció secretamente poder haber aclarado las cosas con ella…

El destino y el amor volvían a estar de su lado…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Un poco de paz nunca viene mal no?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A pedido de María y muchas otras personas más, aquí va el último capítulo de esta historia... espero que les guste...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Los días fueron pasando y tanto Rick como Kate estaban en su propio mundo. Durante el día trabajaban duramente, intentando hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, aunque por supuesto no lo lograban, pero sin embargo, ambos ponían lo mejor de sí para no mezclar las cosas.

Luego del trabajo, las cosas eran distintas. Era como si un interruptor se apagara y ambos cambiaban totalmente… salían, pasaban largas horas hablando y riéndose, iban al cine, compartían desayunos, cenas, e intensas despedidas, generalmente, en la puerta del loft de Kate.

Ninguno de los dos quería apurar al otro, aunque la verdad era que la necesidad física había llegado a un punto en que, aunque no quisieran asumirlo, ya era difícil de sobrellevar.

Y una noche, luego de haber estado trabajando separados todo el día, Kate tomó la decisión de ir a verlo al Old Haunt. Sus intenciones eran claras, ella no podía mentirse a sí misma. Pero no diría una sola palabra, quería estar segura de que el momento que ella había elegido, era el mismo que el de él…

Cuando llegó, lo encontró de espaldas en la barra y se acercó despacio. Él estaba distraído, no habían quedado en verse, lo cual era extraño, pero él confiaba en que al menos hablarían por teléfono…

Kate apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de él y sus manos se deslizaron tapando sus ojos, suavemente. Rick se tensó un momento y luego se relajó.

-Mmmm… reconocería ese perfume donde fuera…- dijo y besó sus dedos con tanta dedicación, que Kate sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que él la soltó y giró sonriente.

Rick sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba cuando sus ojos conectaron con ella. Era imposible que fuera tan hermosa. No es que nunca lo hubiera percibido, pero esa noche, su vestimenta, su maquillaje… su peinado… aunque no eran nada impactante, lo hacían recordar por qué se había enamorado de ella a primera vista. Pero había algo más, algo que había aprendido a conocer sobre ella desde hacía poco. Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que, aunque la hubiese visto antes, ahora solo le dedicaba a él… su sonrisa…

-Hey…- dijo y besó sus labios suavemente a manera de saludo- te sorprendí?- le dijo, su sonrisa más amplia que de costumbre.

-Cada minuto… todo el tiempo me sorprendes…- le dijo él y ella alzó las cejas, tocada por el comentario- quieres tomar algo?- agregó, deslizando su mano y acariciando su cintura, distraídamente.

-Honestamente?- dijo ella y se ruborizó- esperaba poder sacarte de aquí… compartir tiempo contigo… sé que no quedamos en vernos hoy, pero realmente… necesitaba estar contigo…- le dijo y se mordió el labio, un poco avergonzada de su confesión.

-Vámonos entonces… dónde quieres ir?

-Importa?- le dijo con los ojos centelleantes.

Lo tomó de la mano y salieron de lugar casi sin hablar. Cuando subieron la escalera, Rick se detuvo y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Eres hermosa…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Tú me haces sentir así…- Kate acarició su cara.

Rick se sentó sobre la baranda de la escalera y la acercó a su cuerpo. Cuando la miró a los ojos y sintió su respiración agitada, ansiosa, se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar más para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

Kate lo abrazó y hundió su nariz en su hombro, tratando de controlar su deseo. Sabía que él lo había notado, pero igualmente, quería que él estuviera de acuerdo y no que actuara solamente porque ella lo necesitaba.

Cuando Rick volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz tan baja, que Kate prácticamente tuvo que adivinar lo que decía.

-No puedo esperar más…- sus manos acariciaron los costados de su cintura y ella buscó sus ojos.

Kate no quiso malinterpretarlo, no quería cometer un error.

-Rick…- quiso preguntarle, quiso saber, pero no supo como…

-Amor…- le dijo él y sus manos la atrajeron aún más hacia su cuerpo- podemos ir a tu casa?

-Quieres venir a casa?- le preguntó ella en un tono totalmente desconocido para él.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate… eso es lo que quiero…- le dijo y ella no pudo contestarle enseguida, y él pudo advertir un ligero movimiento de sus hombros, seguramente originado por un estremecimiento.

-Oh, Dios… Rick…- jadeó ella cuando él se inclinó y besó su cuello, deleitándose por haber encontrado el lugar exacto en donde ella había colocado unas gotas de perfume.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos más tarde y sin saber cómo, entraban al loft de Kate. Ella quiso guiarlo hacia la habitación, pero él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo posesivamente.<p>

-Te quiero aquí… donde nuestra historia comenzó… donde nos atrevimos a confesarnos lo que sentíamos…- le dijo tomándola de la nuca y mirándola con intensidad, antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella, con desesperación.

Kate se sintió transportada por el deseo que sentía y siguió su ritmo impaciente y desesperado. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho por debajo de la camisa y se encontró arrancando los botones para liberarlo.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que lograron deshacerse de todas las barreras que existían entre ellos. Rick realizó un trabajo exhaustivo testeando y acariciando su piel con una lentitud casi dolorosa para ella y cuando sintió que era suficiente, la hizo sentar sobre la mesa y tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándola con devoción…

Kate suspiró cuando se sintió parte de él, finalmente… sus besos queriendo demostrarle sin palabras lo que estaba experimentando. La intensidad de los movimientos duró varios minutos y ambos supieron esperarse para llegar juntos al clímax.

Aún agitados y con la respiración entrecortada, Rick acarició su espalda y Kate sonrió.

-Wow!- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada- te dije que sería especial…

-Mmhmm…- asintió ella y besó sus labios suavemente.

-Y te dije que sabríamos cuando era el momento…- continuó él.

-La verdad es que ya no podía controlarlo… - dijo ella y se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

-Dios! Yo tampoco…- admitió él.

-No fue pronto no?- preguntó ella pensativa.

-Créeme… tardamos una eternidad…- le dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz, cariñoso.

Rick la bajó de la mesa y ella lo llevó de la mano a su habitación. Al entrar él se quedó quieto, observándola mientras ella abría la cama y se acostaba.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo alzando la ceja luego de pasear sus ojos por él, tratando de acostumbrarse a verlo así, desnudo frente a ella.

-Si…- dijo él pensativo.

-Castle…- insistió ella- qué te pasa?

-Es que… necesito tomar una foto mental… tengo que recordar esto para siempre…

-Qué dices?

-Nunca te pasó? Hay momentos que uno quiere guardar en su memoria… y este es uno para mi…

-Apúrate con la foto entonces… estoy deseando tenerte aquí bajo las sábanas…- le dijo alzando ambas cejas seductora.

-Ah… detective… acaso me está confiando sus secretos más íntimos?- le dijo él sonriente.

-Castle ven aquí ahora!- le ordenó ella y jadeó apreciativamente cuando él se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, besando su hombro húmedamente.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo bien en su vida. Todo había cambiado. Venía cambiando desde hacía unos años, cuando se había encontrado con él. Y había tomado algo de tiempo, quizás más del que ella hubiera deseado, pero finalmente, había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Un hombre que había sabido, no solamente complacerla físicamente, cosa que había comprobado hacía poco, sino también emocionalmente… y eso era lo más importante…

Rick amoldó su cuerpo al de ella y se sintió en el paraíso, como si toda la vida hubiera estado con ella. Como si todo esto no fuera nuevo… tendría que hablar con ella de esto que sentía, y si tenía suerte, la convencería de que el destino y lo mágico, existían… porque no había otra forma de explicar la profunda conexión y familiaridad con que ambos se complementaban…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguirla y por pedirme que la continue!<strong>


End file.
